MiraDPC01
is the 1st episode of Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure!. Summary Milky Bloomfield is a student who loves charms! One night, as she was drawing some charms, she met a mysterious pirate: Skylar who came to Earth to find a bad human, Inkit had followed them to get Skylar first. But Milky transformed into the legendary warrior, Cure Charming. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure!. *Milky Bloomfield transforms into Cure Charming for the first time. *This episode also marks the debut of Inkit and Kanji Skylar. Mariel Vera, Hanamori Maddalyn, Daisuki Singh, Taylor Fliss and Felicita Gonzalez also debut in a cameo appearance. Synopsis One night, Milky falls asleep and dreams about the people. She then wakes up and senses that a pirate ship is being chased by other, malevolent, pirate ships. To rescue them, Milky opens another portal, enabling the pirate ship to land on Earth. Out of the pirate ship comes a humanoid pirate who speaks English. At first, the pirate is horrified to find that she had been discovered by a human. Then, the ships that were pursuing Skylar appear, and a black human named Inkit emerges from one of them. Skylar is scared, but Milky is overjoyed to see another human. Due to a translator device around his neck, Inkit is able to speak in English. He says that his organization, the Dark City, aim to take Skylar and use her power to conquer the universe. Skylar flees for safety. As they go into space, they seem to have escaped the Dark City. They're then shocked to notice that Milky snuck aboard the spaceship before they took off. Shortly, the Dark City catch up with the ship. They blow a hole in the ship's window, causing the air to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Milky jumps after her despite a warning from Skylar. Just like in her dream, Milky can breathe in water when she holds Skylar. Inkit tells Milky to give Skylar up because he needs her power. Milky protests that Skylar is not an item. This determination causes a Sparkle Keys and a Miracle Pacts to appear in front of Milky. She inserts the key into the pact and finds herself transforming. In the end, Milky has transformed into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Charming. Charming is shocked at first, but she quickly gets her bearings together. As this happens, numerous suited monsters, called Monochromelets, charge her. Inkit goes against her using his sword and is a bit tougher to defeat. However, Charming is able to perform a powerful attack called Charming Hit. Inkit is overwhelmed by this attack, so he teleports away before it defeats him. Milky boards the ship, and she and Skylar are happy to have succeeded. Five humans, Mariel Vera, Hanamori Maddalyn, Daisuki Singh, Taylor Fliss and Felicita Gonzalez, see this into a mountain. Characters Pretty Cures *Milky Bloomfield/Cure Charming Villains * Inkit * Monochromelets Secondary Characters *Kanji Skylar *Mariel Vera *Hanamori Maddalyn *Daisuki Singh *Taylor Fliss *Felicita Gonzalez Trivia *A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements, and a dance lesson was again given away at toy stores. To receive it, customers had to say the code word (Milky) shown at the end of the first episode. *A title card was used in this episode. Errors *During Cure Charming's transformation, her sock appears twice. Gallery Category:Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure!